the multiverse traveler
by epic ghost writer
Summary: "You would be able to travel anywhere, all of time and space. Travel to any reality you wish, forever immoral, with this device." He pulls out a gauntlet like device from his bag, I go to reach for it but he pulls it away. "If, you give me the baby of course, as payment." (like this little snip bit, please read the first chapter, its just a short opening for my OC to draw you in.)
1. the beginnings of my depravity

AN: hey! this is my first star trek fanfic so please take that into consideration when you review! i know this not in the star trek universe yet but this just to draw you in and give you a taste of my OC, the next chapter is when it really starts to get fun, i promise!

P.S. i don't know if there will be pairings yet but after a few chapters you guys can tell me who you would like to see my OC with, that would be very helpful!

"You would be able to travel anywhere, all of time and space. Travel to any reality you wish, forever immoral, with this device." He pulls out a gauntlet like device from his bag, I go to reach for it but he pulls it away. "If, you give me the baby of course, as payment." He smiles as he stares at little Gracie in my arms; my second cousin. Only four months old. I was there when she was born, Sophie my first cousin and now mother to this little life form, she was only 15, the same age as me, when she gave birth to her. "What do you plan to do with her? If I agree to your terms that is, will she be safe?" I stare down at Gracie as she moves around, asleep in my arms. "I'm afraid I can't tell you what will be in store for her, but I can promise you that she will be safe." He stands there waiting for a response. I stand there staring at little Gracie as I contemplate my choices, but he soon grows inpatient and starts to retreat back into the white abyss he came from."WAIT!" I call out. He turns around and stares at me, waiting once more, for my answer. "Will anyone know about this?" I ask. He walks towards me, a wide smile on his face once again. "it'll be our little secret, no one will know unless you tell them." I look up the stairs from the basement at the door, I could've turned away. Gone back to the party like nothing happened down there. Hand Gracie back to her mother and gone on with my life. But sadly that's not where this story ends, no matter how much I wish it did. "...deal..." I muttered. He scoops Gracie out of my arms and hands me the gauntlet. " pleasure doing business with you!" He sings as he walks back into the abyss, carrying Gracie. As soon as Gracie was out of my arms I deeply regretted my decision. "NO! WAIT! I CHANGED MY MIND! GIVE HER BACK!" I screamed as they disappeared into the nothingness. My knees buckled in beneath me as the tears began to flow uncontrollably. The regret, guilt, and shame began to eat away at me immediately as I stared down at the device. I couldn't go back up stairs, not knowing what I've just done. I couldn't face them, not my mother, not aunt Bambi, and especially not Sophie. I just sold her daughter, my cousin. I wanted so badly to smash the gauntlet into little pieces right then and there, but I realized this may very well be the only chance I had to get Gracie back, to right my wrongs. I slid my left hand into the gauntlet, as soon as it was in place I felt a sharp pain in all sides of my arm. It felt like it was locking itself into place. I stood up onto my feet. Regret and determination now fueling me. I was so naïve and selfish back then, and sadly that was only the beginning of my depravity.

AN: hey its me again, please don't fogey to favorite and review thx!


	2. another day, another problem

Now everyone! Please remain in your seats until we dock!" Says the tour-guide as the bay doors of the Enterprise opens. The enormous Ship was truly a sight to see, way better than seeing it on any screen. Our shuttle lands safely as the bay doors close behind us.

As soon as we landed, people all around me are moving and Shoving about, eager to get out of this shuttle and onto the floor of the Enterprise. It's been what? Ten years now since that day. I've been high and low looking for Gracie, but I have come to terms that even though I've searched every possible place, there will always be a place I haven't searched yet. That's just how the multiverse works I guess. There will be a alternate reality I've never been to, and once I have, another one appears in its place. It's an infinite loop that has taken a great toll on my sanity. For the past three years I've been going around, reality after reality, reinventing myself, over and over again. Burying the gilt and regret in the dark crevices of my mind. Hoping it will never see the light of day again. Telling myself that there's nothing more that I could do, and I certainly could not go back to my own reality, my guilt and shame would not let me. And now the device I've now named Gary, has turned off the anti-molecular aging, the very thing that was keeping me "immortal", at my request many years ago. I've been in this reality for about two years now, getting a name for myself as a merchant of "hard to find things", and a few other jobs and titles I'd rather not Mention.

Although I've been in this universe, I haven't interacted with...how do I put this, the main elements? What I mean is, in every multiverse that is derivative from another reality, like this one to mine. Although the universe is far more vast than how we perceived it, in my reality. It's universe still revolves around those key elements. This being the enterprise and her crew. But now I think it's time I introduced myself and see what happens.

As the tour guide takes us around the ship, level by level. I look around, taking in all of the wounderous details that one never sees. Finally after we reached the final level, we got word that the captain was heading down from the bridge to greet us. As soon as the elevator doors opened, I sneaked away as the group was greeted by the captain and his first officer. "Hello, and welcome to the U.S.S. Enterprise. I'm James T. Kirk and this is my first officer, Spock." I hear kirk say, as I quickly moved out of view. It wasn't time to meet them yet. I still had some business to take care of first. I hurried to the other elevator and started my way over to 'confiscated devices and Materials', on the 14th floor. This is where they keep all of the illegally obtained items they confiscated from criminals and merchants Like myself. When i started to head down the hallway, I noticed two guards at the entrance. I got as close as I could without them noticing me. Then I took a immediate right-turn down the hallway beside them, until I was directly behind the room. Then I began my work. I turned on the microscopic laser I had in my bag, and slowly but precisely, started to make a hole in the side of the wall, hoping that there isn't anyone on the other-side. Once I finished, I quietly set down the chunk of wall and slowly slid in. Many gadgets and weapons loitered the room. For a gal like me, this is a gold mine, but I've got to act quickly. I don't have much time. I started to fit any and every thing I could, into my bag. " HEY, YOU! DONT MOVE!" One of the guards must have heard me in my rushed judgment, but before he could do anything about it, we were slammed into the wall. "Shit." I muttered as I collect myself and grab the now unconscious guards phaser.

I was out of the 14th floor and was now heading down, back to the shuttle. When I got off the

elevator, I headed over to the shuttle bay entrance, but before I could even walk through the doors, a hand pulled me back. "OI! Lass, are you lost'r somthing?" I turned my head,only to see the one and only, Scotty. I acted as if I was relieved that he found me. " thank goodness, I

was looking for the bathroom when the ship suddenly hit something. Then I was thrown into the side of the wall. I went back to where the group was, but no one was there. So I thought they might of went back to the shuttle bay." I lied, quite believably might I add." No, they were sent to stay in the med bay lass, and until we got everything sorted out, no bathroom breaks for you. Now come on." He pulls me back into the elevator and back up ten levels.

As soon as we got to the med bay doors, another blast hit the ship. "Damn it Scotty! Why aren't you in the engine room!?" Yelled yet another familiar voice. Bones, his voice was unmistakable."I would be if I didn't have to play 'find the bloody tourist'!" He retorted but then turns to face me once again. "No offense Lass." And with that he runs back to the elevator."well, don't just stand there! Get in here!" Bones shouts over all of the blasting coming from the front of the ship. Another day another problem.


End file.
